Many types of wells, e.g. oil and gas wells, are completed in two or more stages. For example, a lower completion assembly may be moved downhole initially on a running string. After deployment of the lower completion assembly at a desired location in the wellbore, an upper completion assembly is deployed downhole and engaged with the lower completion assembly.
Many well completions incorporate one or more control lines, such as optical, electrical or fluid control lines, to carry signals to or from components of the downhole completion. The completion of wells in two or more stages, however, can create difficulties in forming dependable and repeatable control line connections between adjacent completion assemblies.
The use of control lines may be complicated further by certain components utilized in the downhole completion as well as certain conditions found in the downhole environment. For example, debris and other contaminants can interfere with the formation of control line connections between completion assemblies. Additionally, components, e.g. expansion/contraction joints, utilized in downhole completions can have detrimental shortcomings, including the creation of difficulties in routing control lines.
With respect to expansion/contraction joints, such joints enable changes or variations in the length of various downhole completion sections while still providing sufficient strength along the axis of the completion. A contraction joint typically comprises an upper and a lower section that are able to move in relation to each other while maintaining continuity and structural integrity. However, shortcomings of existing expansion/contraction joints include, for example, lack of control line passages for routing control lines, limited ability to reset, inability to isolate pressure, unknown variation in the overall length while being transported downhole, and limited functionality due to reliance on shear mechanisms.